La caja de Pandora
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Sólo un detalle cambió las oraciones en su mente. Secretos. Hay muchos secretos que debes saber, Kouichi; esas fueron sus palabras verdaderas. Tenía la impresión de que no quería saber lo que ella iba a decirle. O, tal vez, todo lo contrario... Jamás consideró que las últimas palabras de su abuela abrirían la caja de Pandora."
1. I

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**.~La caja de Pandora~.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_De las cosas no dichas y los secretos guardados_

* * *

Abrió la puerta suavemente y la cerró detrás de sí, con rapidez, una vez que estuvo al resguardo. La luz del sol fue bloqueada efectivamente por la madera pero no sintió ningún alivio al escapar de la soleada tarde que invadía las calles de la ciudad. El aire caliente parecía haberse filtrado desde el exterior pese a las paredes de color durazno y las cortinas meciéndose en la ventana más próxima le indicaron que, quizás, sentiría el alivio que deseaba cuando llegase un aire nuevo.

Entrar a casa parecía una promesa. Era un intento vano de escapar del calor abrasador de ese verano pero no resultó totalmente eficiente.

Aunque al menos tenía el consuelo de tener algo fresco al alcance de la mano.

Se descalzó de forma inmediata, antes de seguir con su camino y su mochila quedó sujeta a sólo uno de sus brazos mientras se adentraba lentamente en la morada. Tiempo atrás, no demasiado lejos de ese punto en específico, un pequeño gato negro habría aparecido para recibirlo. Habría querido que le diese atención pasando delante de sus pies en busca de caricias y sólo cuando recibiese sus mimos diarios se marcharía hacia su cama, su lugar de preferencia.

Pero habían pasado meses desde que _Miu_ ya no estaba allí.

El aroma familiar llenó completamente sus sentidos mientras sacudía la cabeza para despejar su mente. —Estoy en casa —anunció, sonriendo.

Le extrañó no ver a la figura que solía recibirlo desde que su memoria tenía conciencia y sus recuerdos más remotos cobraban sentido. Jamás la casa estaba sola desde que vivían en ella. Residía allí con su madre y su abuela, Tsubame Kimura.

Se quitó la gorra azul que llevaba consigo desde hacia tiempo y de la que, aparentemente, nunca iba a desprenderse. Le traía muy buenos recuerdos a la mente. Después de todo, había sido el regalo de un buen amigo.

Las perlas de sudor se perdieron en el dorso de su mano cuando, en un impulso, tuvo la necesidad de apartarlas. Había sido muy iluso al pensar que dentro de la casa el ambiente cálido no iba a estar presente.

Era verano, simplemente, y era difícil escapar de su influencia.

Prefería el otoño y la primavera. El primero con sus hojas amarillas que caían y la segunda con los cerezos en flor que poblaban los jardines. Quizás el invierno también se contase dentro de sus favoritos, por la nieve, las noches largas y las celebraciones.

En otras palabras, menos complicadas, le gustaban más las otras tres estanciones. Sin embargo, agradecía que en verano tuviese la posibilidad de quedarse, hasta tarde, contemplando las estrellas.

Ladeó el rostro hacia la izquierda, desde donde provenía un peculiar sonido y amplió su sonrisa al encontrar una silueta familiar.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta en un extremo de la sala, por eso no la había visto cuando llegó y el joven adivinó que la mujer se encontraba mirando fijamente los pocos retratos que estaban en una repisa de ese lugar. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y apreció el cabello blanco, vaporoso como las nubes que había abandonado en el firmamento cuando lo ocultó a sus ojos. No, mejor le describiría como plateado. Como las estrellas. Su abuela, solía llevar el pelo sujeto en un moño y cuando estaba suelto apenas superaba la línea de su barbilla.

Cuando limpiaba, lo llevaba atado para que no le molestase.

—Buenas tardes, Kouichi-kun —saludó una mujer, como si recién se hubiese percatado de su llegada. Como si hubiese estado absorta.

Dejó las cosas en la mesa, a medio camino, sin responder al principio. Se asomó por encima de su hombro una vez que llegó hacia donde estaba, curioso, para ver lo que ella estaba admirando.

En ese pequeño lugar, su madre había colocado unos pocos retratos por lo que destacaban. La primera fotografía era de ella, Tomoko, y de Tsubame. Ambas sonreían bajo los pétalos de cerezo. También había un hombre con ellas un poco más alejado, su abuelo. Parecía que él estaba distraído cuando tomaron esa imagen.

La siguiente era de su madre, _embarazada_. Kouichi no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía. Rara vez había visto a su madre tan radiante como en esa fotografía. Tomoko Kimura siempre le daba la impresión de tristeza y él detestaba esa sensación. Tenía ojos tristes, aunque intentase disimularlo.

Probablemente, a su abuela —igual que a él— le encantase esa imagen. El hecho de que estuviese en ese _rincón_ era prueba de ello, porque varias veces había tenido la idea de que su madre quería apartarla de ese sector privilegiado. Solo unas pocas superaban la prueba para posarse en ese sitio. Muchas otras estaban en poder de su madre y su abuela.

Las que continuaban en la fila, todas, pertenecían a su infancia. En su gran mayoría, él era protagonista. Lo cuál lo incomodaba ligeramente cuando era más pequeño. También en ese momento, aunque más que nada le divertían. Todas tenían distintos tamaños y databan de distintas épocas. Su primer día en la guardería, en el parque con un par de amigos, su inicio en la primaria.

Todo un desfile de pequeños acontecimientos que marcaban su vida.

—Falta una —acotó, repentinamente.

Su abuela dio un respingo, mirándolo por vez primera y luego se rió, jocosa. A Kouichi le pareció que sonaba muy apagada, no obstante— Eres demasiado _silencioso_, mi niño.

Quiso mostrarse avergonzado y pedir disculpas, pero las palabras se trabaron en su lengua cuando se fijó en los ojos de la mujer mayor. Eran… _tristes_. Muy tristes. Casi _melancólicos_.

Justo como los de su madre.

Sintió que esa mirada calaba en su interior de forma inesperada.

Su abuela era la mujer más jovial que había visto en su vida. Bueno, eso no era decir mucho porque no había conocido a demasiadas personas pero podía asegurar que su vitalidad era envidiable para muchos. Ella siempre había sido una especie de pilar. La que le había enseñado que detrás de cada sombra, siempre había luz, aguardando por brillar. La que lo acompañó en momentos tristes, cuando se sentía solo y le festejó sus triunfos, por más pequeños que fuesen.

Como Tomoko.

No le gustaba ver ninguna expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Por más pequeña que resultase.

Ellas dos eran su familia. La que le _quedaba._ Porque no había conocido a su padre y su abuelo los había dejado cuando él apenas había comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos. No lo recordaba en absoluto pero si tenía muchas anécdotas suyas almacenadas en el su memoria, esos episodios divertidos que siempre lo hacian sonreír. El autor de sus días, en cambio…

Apartó la idea, con disgusto.

Se percató que Tsubame sostenía un retrato contra su pecho, aferrándolo con una fuerza inesperada entre sus manos frágiles. Era la fotografía que faltaba, claro.

—¿Sucede algo, abuela?

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa suave, gentil pero no había destello de alegría en sus ojos oscuros. Con un suspiro, el muchacho pensó que eso de fingir sonrisas era cosa de familia.

—No puedo engañarte, ¿verdad, Kouichi-kun?

Sí, sí _podría_. Sentía que si podía, pese a sus negativas. Pero eso no era a lo que apuntaba la pregunta, en verdad. Parecía como si la mujer llevase un enorme peso sobre los hombros. Parecía que había perdido esa vitalidad que tanto recordaba y que admiraba.

Eso, de pronto, lo _asustó_.

—No —replicó, con facilidad. Sonrió en respuesta, tratando de sonar convincente— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Casi sentía que habían _invertido_ los papeles. _Casi._ Podía visualizarla a ella haciendo esa misma pregunta en situaciones más cotidianas.

Ella lo miró con ternura durante una eternidad. Lo había mirado así siempre y siempre sentía una calidez llegar hasta lo más hondo. Pudo leer, sin embargo, la vacilación en su mirada perdida y pensó que había muchas cosas que ella quería decirle.

Tal vez por eso no sabía como empezar.

—¿Quieres que prepare té? —ofreció, rápidamente.

Hacia calor y pensó que se arrepentiría, pero haría todo mucho más ameno.

Podía hacerlo parecer como un día común. El día anterior por ejemplo, o el que lo antecedía. Como cualquier _ayer_, cuando ellos dos conversaban durante cualquier cantidad de tiempo. Como en las noches que ella le narraba cuentos.

Aunque tenía la sensación de que no era nada _igual_.

—Hay tarta de manzana en el refrigerador—musitó ella, como respuesta.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, antes de darse la vuelta. La sonrisa de sus labios continuaba teniendo un deje de melancolía que Kouichi se preguntaba como podría ahuyentar. Parecía marchitarse con esa expresión.

No tardó demasiado en tener todo listo. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la tarta estaba cortada, dentro de un pequeño platillo verde y lo esperaba en un rincón de la mesa. Preparar una infusión tan sencilla tampoco fue demasiado complicado y estuvo sentado en su lugar mucho antes de lo previsto. Su rincón. Solía preguntarse porque su madre tenía una extraña fijación con los sitios que cada uno ocupaba en ese espacio.

Tal vez era cuestión de costumbres, tal vez, algo más.

Sus ojos se fijaron involuntariamente en el retrato que estaba en la mesa, junto a su abuela. La había llevado a ese lugar en vez de regresarla a su sitio lo cual era extraño. Había una imagen de ella, de Tsubame Kimura, dentro del pequeño rectángulo color café. Se veía antigua, databa de muchos años, pero eso no explicaba, en absoluto, porque le tenía tanto aprecio a esa fotografía.

Probablemente si tuviese que ver con ese dejo de tristeza.

—¿Adivinas _quién_ es? —cuestionó su abuela, repentinamente.

Frunció el ceño y la miró con curiosidad. Tuvo que esbozar una respuesta aunque, por la pregunta, suponía que sería errónea — No _eres_ tú… ¿cierto?

Su abuela esbozó una sonrisa, más divertida de lo que él esperaba. Sus ojos se volvieron brillantes — Es mi hermana _gemela, _Kyoko_._

Kouichi parpadeó, asimilando la información, y volviendo su mirada hacia la imagen. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que esa fotografía era de su abuela. Lo dio por hecho y jamás se le ocurrió preguntar, en realidad, respecto a ese retrato en particular. Había pasado desapercibido demasiado tiempo.

La mujer, con el cabello negro y corto, los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa enorme no se diferenciaba demasiado de las otras, donde su abuela si era protagonista.

O eso quería _creer_.

—¿_Gemela_? —inquirió, sorprendido. Su voz se elevó, apenas, y volvió su mirada hacia su acompañante.

Su abuela sonreía tristemente, aunque había algo de luz en sus pupilas —Esta fotografía fue la última que le tomamos, antes de que nos dejase. Hoy se cumplen veinte años.

Que _triste_, se dijo de inmediato. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber traído ese tema al presente. Pero, sin duda, entendía un poco de porque siempre su abuela se volvía tan retraída en esos tiempos.

—La echo mucho de menos, ¿sabes? —siguió hablando la mujer, como si no pudiese contener las palabras— Ella siempre fue la más callada de las dos pero era inevitable no sentir su presencia cuando estaba allí. Cuando hablaba, sus palabras siempre podían llegar al corazón de una persona —su abuela lo miró directamente a los ojos— justo como tú lo haces, Kouichi-kun.

Se removió ligeramente avergonzado y suspiró. Él _no_ hacia tal cosa— Siempre pensé que era una fotografía tuya —comentó, suavemente. Se sentía tonto.

Alargó su mano para tomar el portarretrato y sus ojos recorrieron la figura. Luego, examinó el semblante de la mujer que estaba a su derecha.

—Ahora hay _muchas_ diferencias entre nosotras —sonrió su abuela, sin esconder su diversión— Veinte años —añadió, en algo más que un susurro— Solíamos ser _idénticas_.

Dejó el retrato sobre la mesa y le devolvió toda la atención a su interlocutora. —¿Quién era la menor? —cuestionó, con curiosidad.

—_Ella_. Nació ocho minutos después que yo —soltó un suspiro, con la mirada lejana y llena de recuerdos. Kouichi tuvo el deseo repentino de saber que se imaginaba o a donde se dirigían sus memorias— Hacia muchos años que no hablaba de Kyoko. Con _nadie_.

Eso explicaba que él no tuviese idea de que su abuela tenía una hermana gemela.

Tampoco es que en su familia todos fueran especialmente expresivos. Con él, tal vez, su abuela parecía ser una mujer alegre y su madre trataba de sonreír pero era evidente cuando un velo de tristeza nublaba sus ojos.

Ojala pudiera hacer más para ayudar. A veces sentía que sólo era una _carg_… Pero abandonó esa idea antes de que tomase forma definitiva en sus pensamientos.

Necesitaba seguir en ese instante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la echo de menos —susurró, con sencillez. Era evidente que esas palabras expresaban sus sentimientos porque sus ojos reflejaban ese pesar— Hablar de ella me recuerda que ya no está _aquí_. Y a veces, mi _niño_, me hace _mucha_ falta. Como si algo muy valioso hubiese quedado atrás, un precioso tesoro que abandoné en mitad del sendero que debía recorrer.

No sabía que decir a eso. No tenía hermanos, era hijo único y, aunque tenía amigos, sabía que las palabras de su abuela encerraban algo que no podía comparar. Había pena en sus ojos. Y mucho _dolor_.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, le recordaba aquella lejana sensación de tristeza que lo abrumaba, en oportunidades ocasionales. Como si alguien muy cercano a él se sintiese intensamente solo. Incluso cuando estaba con sus amigos, las punzadas de inquietud lo asaltaban de tanto en tanto.

Tal vez podía entender mejor a su abuela con esa idea danzándole en los pensamientos.

Le resultaba increíble que ella no hubiese derramado ni una sola lágrima. Sin embargo, pocas veces la había visto hacerlo. Se vio tentado a sujetar sus manos y eso fue lo que hizo. Las manos de Tsubame eran cálidas y su sonrisa fue más sincera cuando vio los ojos tristes de su nieto.

—Cuando la extraño demasiado, miro su fotografía. Me acuerdo de lo que nos prometimos y que ella me dijo que volveríamos a vernos, algún día, cuando nos despedimos. Siempre pensé que estaríamos juntas y que… nada nos separaría. Aunque nadie espera perder a sus seres queridos, a ninguna edad, por mucho que saber que esas cosas son inevitables. Cuando miro las fotos de mi amado Hiro, me pasa lo mismo. Puede que _pronto_…

No le estaba gustando nada el rumbo que había tomado esa plática. Se mordió la lengua un instante, esperando a que ella continuase. Pero no lo hizo. La expresión de tristeza seguía allí, delatando que ese pequeño retazo de la historia familiar sólo era un fragmento de lo que la sumía en ese estado de incertidumbre. Había algo _más_.

Habían pasado sólo unos minutos cuando volvió a hablar, apenas audiblemente—Quieres decirme algo, ¿verdad, abuela?

Ella tomó un respiro profundo, muy profundo y luego, asintió— Si, mi niño. Hay algo que debes saber. Hay mucho que debes saber, Kouichi.

Sólo una palabra cambió las oraciones en su mente. _Secretos_. Hay muchos secretos que debes saber, Kouichi.

—¿Cómo qué? —cuestionó, de nueva cuenta. Tenía la impresión de que no _quería_ saber lo que ella iba a decirle. O, en verdad, todo lo contrario.

Su abuela sonrió, entristecida, pero cuando sus labios se abrieron, la puerta también lo hizo.

Nunca alguien había sido tan _oportuno_. O inoportuno, dependiendo de quien tuviese el asunto en sus manos. Fue terriblemente conciente del choque de las llaves en ese instante y de la figura de su madre atravesando el umbral de la puerta cuando su abuela dejó de hablar.

No estaba seguro de que si quería que se quedara callada o _continuase_.

—Kouichi, no dejes las cosas sobre la mesa —pidió la autora de sus días, luego de darle un apretón cariñoso en la mejilla y besar a su abuela en la frente— Llévalas al dormitorio. Regresa enseguida, así merendaremos todos juntos.

Dio un salto casi instantáneo. Pocas veces su madre llegaba tan temprano a su casa, así que debería aprovecharlo.

Asintió —De acuerdo.

Tomoko le devolvió el gesto pero recibió una llamada y se volvió par atender el teléfono, cuando él estaba saliendo de la sala. Creía que su abuela iba a dejar el tema anclado, aunque la curiosidad y el nerviosismo se debatían dentro de él.

—Kouichi-kun —lo detuvo su abuela cuando comenzó a retirarse. Se volvió rápidamente y se encontró con una expresión indescifrable —Luego hablaremos un poco más, ¿sí? Aun hay cosas que quiero decirte.

Esbozó una sonrisa, sin atreverse a preguntarle por qué no hacerlo ahora. Tendrían tiempo luego y si su abuela sólo quería compartirlo con él, por el momento, lo aceptaba.

—_Claro_ —replicó. Quería saber más.

_Nunca_ habría pensado que esa conversación _imprevisible_ la seguirían, no mucho tiempo después, en la habitación _1803_ de un hospital. Jamás consideró que las últimas palabras de su abuela abrirían la caja de Pandora.

**…**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Este es mi primer fic alejado totalmente de mis niños de Adventure y ese universo en particular, lo cual siento que es un logro xD

Como todo lo demás, simplemente es un producto de mi mente aburrida -más aburrida ahora, que estoy en reposo- porque siempre quiere dar vueltas a todo y además, es un pequeño esbozo de como imagino que era la vida de Kouichi antes de su aventura en el Mundo Digital.

Existe el mito que los gemelos se saltan una generación. Según tengo entendido, no es así, pero se me ocurrió que algún miembro de la familia de los chicos tendría alguno. ¿Entonces, por qué no su abuela?

El título llegó a mí mucho después, puede que no tenga sentido del todo, pero terminó por quedar fijo en su lugar (?)

Ahora, no sé si lo continuaré o no. Eso todavía no lo he decidido, quizás alguna vez.


	2. II

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**********Capítulo II**

_Del rincón oculto y la verdad que se revela_

* * *

Regresar a la rutina fue más difícil de lo que había pensado, mucho más doloroso de lo que había creído posible y más agotador, también. Atrás habían quedado los días de visitar el hospital en la larga agonía de la espera, cuando las noticias eran inexistentes y su abuela contaba los minutos desde una pequeña camilla, en una habitación de paredes blancas.

Lejanas quedaban las semanas de angustia, las noches en vela.

Fue un cambio brusco que no supo cuando se inició y que derivó en situaciones aun más inesperadas.

Recordaba que fue en un día común, uno cualquiera, cuando regresaba a la casa…

Recordaba fácilmente que nadie lo recibió.

Recordaba, de forma clara, lo extraño que había sido ese detalle y que llamó a su abuela en varias oportunidades, hasta que se le ocurrió revisar la habitación de ella.

Recordaba que cuando abrió la puerta, la figura inconciente de Tsubame Kimura fue lo único que pudo procesar, lo que lo mantuvo incapaz de moverse durante un eterno segundo.

Recordaba que su primera reacción fue correr hacia ella y se fijarse si respiraba o algo así —cosas de ser hijo de una enfermera— y suspiró de alivio antes de llamar a los vecinos, o a la ambulancia, o…

Era difícil precisar el orden de las cosas más automáticas que había hecho ese día. Había gritado... ¿O sólo había ido a buscar el teléfono?

Recordaba que su madre había salido antes de su trabajo buscando encontrarse con él tras avisarle, que lo miraba con preocupación y le apretó la mano cuando lo vio en una de las salas de espera que estaban en la clínica.

—_¿La abuela estará bien, verdad?_ —su ingenua pregunta resonaba en sus pensamientos con la misma angustia que había sentido cuando la pronunció.

En unas pocas semanas de visitas frecuentes, Kouichi había entendido que _odiaba_ los hospitales. Eran tan fríos, impersonales, abarrotados. Tantas personas caminando en los pasillos sinfín, tantas tristezas ahogadas entre alegrías, llantos y risas entremezclándose en cada paso que uno daba. En un pasillo se festejaba un nacimiento, en el corredor siguiente se penaba por una despedida. Muchos rostros indiferentes confundidos entre los alegres y los que lloraban. Un lugar que significaba vida y muerte, por igual. _Todo_ al mismo tiempo.

Nada parecido a un hogar; nada similar a su casa, _cálida_ y _acogedora_.

Y ahora no podía ver la vida en el lugar donde había perdido otro fragmento de su familia. Iba a ser difícil, desde entonces, no pensar en el último aliento de su abuela cuando recordaba la fría habitación _1803_ de aquel lugar. Con las manos unidas y los secretos revelados resoplando en el silencio doloroso. Con una despedida que significaba mucho más que un hasta pronto.

Tsubame Kimura le había dicho que estaba feliz de partir, porque cumpliría la promesa que siempre estuvo pendiente. Volver a sus seres amados. Pero eso, eso, no lo consolaba del todo.

Había exhalado un último suspiro estando con él y a ese adiós perpetuo, no lo olvidaría nunca.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el sombrero azul se arrugó en sus manos mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas frente a la mesa. Tan vacía, tan solitaria como jamás consideró que la encontraría.

Lejos, más lejos aún, quedaban los aromas de bienvenida. Las dulces tartas, las tazas llenas de líquido humeante y las conversaciones inacabables. Risas perdidas, consuelos encontrados. Una rutina acostumbrada que nunca creyó que le haría falta.

Su madre estaba trabajando, por supuesto, como cada día y no había nadie más allí.

No podía quejarse porque, por el momento, era lo que necesitaba. Tomoko se sentía mejor así, manteniéndose ocupada, y él podía sentirse todo lo confundido que quisiese, sin explicar a nadie lo que sucedía en su interior. Todo un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados que se revolvía en su conciencia. Así, solo, no tenía que fingir una sonrisa ni que el dolor había menguado en ese tiempo de duelo.

Porque, en realidad, seguía allí. Tan presente como el silencio.

Su madre le había dicho que pensase en que su abuela había dejado de sufrir, en que ya ningún dolor le alcanzaría el corazón. En que nada malo podría sucederle nunca más. Ella misma pretendía consolarse con esas palabras, en realidad. Aun recordaba el desolado llanto de la autora de sus días, ese que había asomado en sus pupilas con el último aliento de su abuela. Porque había sido más inesperado de lo pensado pero el descontrol de sus emociones fue fácilmente sometido.

Tomoko siempre había sido una mujer de esas que sólo sabían ir hacia adelante, porque volverse hacia el pasado era arrepentirse de viejos errores, incontables e imborrables.

Eso era lo que siempre había admirado de su madre, que podía resurgir desde las cenizas. Las huellas, aunque ocultas, permanecían. Las heridas sin cicatrizar del todo, sin embargo, se abrían ardorosamente cuando volvía los ojos hacia los recuerdos del pasado.

Por eso su madre tenía ojos tristes, cada más vez más _tristes_.

La ausencia de su abuela, la mujer vital que siempre les daba su apoyo con una sonrisa, con una caricia o simplemente con una pregunta se revolvía con frecuencia en su memoria.

Kouichi también lo sentía. La echaba de menos, _todo_ el tiempo. Otra parte de su familia que perdía, que lo abandonaba. Que lo dejaba atrás. Y, sí se sinceraba consigo mismo, estaba muy molesto por pensar así.

El silencio de la casa, profundo, espeso y frío le cortaba la respiración cada vez que lo registraba.

El verano estaba llegando a su fin, siguiendo un ciclo que nunca se interrumpiría. Porque todo seguía su rumbo, la obra debía continuar y los actores encontrarían un reemplazo para aquellos que se habían marchado del escenario de la vida. Porque así era como debían suceder las cosas, no se detenían siquiera con una despedida.

Era necesario que todo avanzase, porque quedarse estancado jamás era la opción disponible.

Los días de sol pronto quedarían reducidos a hojas amarillas que se perderían en la brisa, en una danza trágica que concluía en grandes alfombras secas en las calles. Se acortarían las horas de luz y la noche llegaría mucho antes, llevándose el atardecer en momentos más tempranos. Habría días más nublados, más fríos.

Y nada volvería a ser igual.

Porque, aunque lo deseara, había cosas _imposibles_ de cambiar. Ningún reloj daba vuelta en sentido inverso, el pasado no podía ser cambiado. Todas esas frases hechas que se resolvían verdaderas en la soledad conciente de su hogar.

Estaba a unas pocas semanas de iniciar las clases nuevamente, regresar aun más a su vida ordinaria, a esos días sin fin que se repetían uno tras otro. Y, sin embargo, _nada_ volvería a ser igual. Todo seguiría del mismo modo… Vacío. Porque su abuela jamás lo recibiría con una de sus sonrisas, jamás le daría las buenas tardes y no resolvería sus dudas…

Esas dudas que ella misma había sembrado. Esas preguntas que temía formular en voz alta pero que le llenaban los pensamientos, le revolvían las ideas y le atormentaban los sueños.

_Kouichi, te confesaré que tienes un hermano. _

_Su nombre es…_

Sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo, ante el tacto de su abuela y la mirada que ella le regaló cuando abrió la caja de los secretos que Kouichi siempre había sabido que tenía, esos mismos secretos que ella había prometido decirle alguna vez, cuando estuviese listo.

Pero nunca iba a estar listo para saber algo como eso.

Y esas habían sido las últimas palabras, las que lo sellaron todo. Las que lo iniciaron todo.

Llevaba semanas tratando de espantarlo de sus pensamientos, pese a que la tarea resultaba en vano.

_Tenía un hermano. _

El nombre soplaba constantemente entre sus pensamientos, desfilando y palpitando detrás de sus propias dudas.

_Kouji_.

No podía decir que estaba realmente sorprendido, que lo estaba. Era _tonto_. Como si una parte de él nunca hubiese olvidado ese hecho, como si una parte de él siempre hubiese sabido que algo estaba mal a su alrededor. Como si sólo hubiese necesitado las palabras de Tsubame Kimura para confirmarlo.

Pero en realidad, todo era mucho más increíble que eso.

Una novela de esas que su madre había leído alguna vez en su juventud, que su abuela le había prohibido pero que él había ojeado cuando nadie les prestaba atención. Esas historias que eran difíciles de creer pero que podían volverse más y más reales con cada paso.

La realidad que supera la ficción, le habrían dicho si conocieran todo lo que se implicaba en esa revelación.

¿Cómo podría olvidar algo así? ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin saberlo, para empezar?

Un _hermano_, un fragmento más de su familia rota… Más _rota_ aún de lo que estaba antes. Un hermano que no conocía y que quizás… Quizás lo _necesitase_.

En realidad, eso no importaba.

Nada más importaba, porque lo único que tenía claro en ese instante era que él, Kouichi, era quien _necesitaba_ conocerlo.

Tan _ridículo_, como eso sonaba. Tan egoísta como eso podía parecer.

Y su padre… El deseo de sus cumpleaños, el pedido eterno cada noche, el deseo imposible perpetuado en cada estrella fugaz. Conocer a su padre. Un padre del que no tenía recuerdos, del que sólo conocía el sabor de la ausencia y el dolor de una esperanza infantil.

¿Por qué su padre jamás había ido a verlo? Habían vivido en el mismo lugar durante más de ocho años, debería saber hallarlo si quisiese. ¿Por qué se había negado el autor de sus días a verlo siquiera una vez? ¿Su… hermano sabría de _él_? ¿Cómo sería él, Kouji? ¿Qué estilo de vida tendría?

Sólo había una forma de _saberlo_. Tenía que _encontrarlo_.

No sabía si iba a poder vivir con esas dudas en su cabeza.

_Necesitaba_ saber _más_.

—¿_Eres un niño curioso, verdad Kouichi-kun_? —susurró la voz de su abuela en sus pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos, dolorosamente.

Casi pudo alcanzar la imagen del recuerdo. Había sido una vez, hacia muchos años. Su abuela seguía regalándole sonrisas alegres y divertidos cuentos antes de dormir. Pero tenía una prohibición, una que él mismo sabía que debía respetar.

Levantó la mirada del suelo, incorporándose. La imagen había llegado a él en un instante fugaz, como una especie de revelación.

La caja de fotografías. La que Tsubame tenía en su poder. _La caja de los secretos_.

Caminó lentamente hacia el estante que pendía de la pared, ese que tenía cuadros de distintos tamaños, y enfocó los ojos en el rincón donde estaban los retratos. Aun no podía creer que hacia poco tiempo, en ese mismo lugar, su abuela le hubiese estado hablando de su hermana gemela, Kyoko. Con esa melancolía que se notaba a leguas. Con esa angustia que él mismo había acariciado bajo la superficie.

Muchos secretos escondidos bajo las palabras que escapaban de sus labios.

Para ese entonces, Tsubame ya sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo…

—_Sabía que pronto debería partir, mi niño_ —le había confesado en su visita, el día de su adiós final— _Por favor, no quiero que llores por mí. Yo… Aun hay cosas que debo decirte, mi pequeño Kouichi. Necesito que me escuches por última vez…_

Sacudió la cabeza antes de que las lágrimas comenzasen a escapar de sus ojos. El nudo en su garganta se intensificó al reparar en todo eso. A veces le daba la impresión que necesitaba llorar hasta quitarse todos esos sentimientos indescriptibles, insoportables... Pero no podía. Aun, no.

Era demasiado reciente, demasiado doloroso...

Sus dedos acariciaron el retrato de su abuela. Esa misma fotografía en la que estaba con su madre, bajo los árboles de Sakura.

Tan feliz, tan alegre… Tan lejana y real.

—Lo siento, _abuela_ —se disculpó, como si ella estuviese presente en realidad.

Aun no había nada que lamentar, pero sabía que pronto haría algo que jamás pensó posible.

Tal vez, con la caja de los secretos abierta, ya no tenía caso sentir que traicionaba la memoria de la mujer que siempre había cuidado de él junto a su madre. Tal vez, con las dudas que le llenaban los pensamientos, no tenía caso pensar que estaba desobedeciendo una de los mandatos familiares.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hacia el dormitorio de su abuela con rapidez y vaciló antes de girar el picaporte. Tragó con dificultad mientras se decidía a hacer lo que debía hacer y, finalmente, empujó la madera.

La puerta se deslizó con un molesto sonido. La bisagra parecía necesitar algo para no resonar como si fuese un chillido de dolor.

Lo _acusaba_.

Quiso reírse, porque se estaba comportando como si se encontrase cometiendo un crimen terrible.

Cerró la entrada tras de sí y decidió no perderse en la cama, pulcramente hecha. Ni en el aroma que percibía, ni en las cosas que ya no estaban porque Tomoko había pensado en guardar o en deshacerse de ellas.

Pequeños detalles dispersos en toda la habitación que le gritaban que nadie la ocupaba. Ya no más.

Hizo caso omiso de todo, antes de arrodillarse y buscar debajo de la cama. Sus ojos ardían, su garganta le quemaba y las manos le sudaban. Apartó el edredón cuando le molestaba la vista, aunque sólo había sombras debajo del colchón. Allí estaba lo que buscaba, ¿cierto? Su abuela solía guardar las fotografías en una caja de madera, debajo de la cama. Antigua, no demasiado grande pero tampoco demasiado pequeña.

Sintió un extraño nerviosismo cuando sus dedos rozaron la textura del objeto buscado y suspiró cuando la sacó de su escondite sin dificultad alguna.

Con un nudo en la garganta, quitó la estorbosa tapa y sus ojos se perdieron en el contenido.

No había solo fotografías. Recortes de diarios, algunos cuadernos, papeles y documentos se entremezclaban en el interior de la caja. No sabía que trataba, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que buscaba o por qué debía revisar ese sitio particular.

En realidad, sólo era por mera sospecha.

Escarbó sin detenerse. No pudo precisar el tiempo en el que se entretuvo o que tanto se fijó en el contenido de la caja. Entonces, dentro de un cuaderno, una imagen se cayó sobre su regazo.

Parpadeó, confuso, cuando sus ojos se perdieron en las líneas negras que se trazaban en el fondo blanco que quedó visible tras la caída. Era su nombre, y el de su hermano. Un apellido desconocido. La fecha de su nacimiento.

_Minamoto Kouichi. Minamoto Kouji._

No.

Parpadeó, otra vez.

Era dificil pensar que, en alguna época de su vida había llevado _otro_ apellido. Sonaba extraño, _demasiado_. Era mejor no pensar en ello, nunca.

Era _Kimura_, heredado de la rama materna. No tenía un padre, sólo podía pensar en él y recordar su ausencia.

Giró la fotografía después de un eterno minuto de duda y vio a dos bebés dormidos. Uno al lado del otro.

Entonces, todo encajó, como si siempre lo hubiese sabido. Como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas sólo necesitasen una visión más amplia de las cosas para contemplar el dibujo que conformaban en conjunto. Las palabras de su abuela regresaron con renovada fuerza y pensó en Kyoko, pensó en la herencia familiar, en esa punzada dolorosa cuya procedencia era desconocida.

_Kouichi _y_ Kouji. _Primera luz y segunda luz.

Ellos...

Habían nacido juntos.

…

* * *

**N/A:** Dije que no sabía si iba a seguirlo, pero no pude resistirlo. La idea llegó mientras estudiaba para un examen y tenía que sacarla de mi mente para seguir, cosa muy molesta y que me suele pasar. Seguramente escriba algunos capítulos más.


	3. III

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_De las mentiras derribadas y la única certeza_

* * *

Al menos, la fotografía lo hacia todo más real. Esa fue la conclusión que su mente embotada pensó cuando pudo procesar correctamente todo lo que implicaba aquello. No eran sólo las palabras de su abuela, de las cuales nunca habría dudado, pero que podrían ser desmentidas en cualquier momento.

Todo lo que esa caja contenía volvía real las últimas palabras que Tsubame había tenido para él. Junto con esa pequeña fotografía, se hallaba su acta de nacimiento —y la de Kouji— acompañada por algunos papeles relacionados con un tal Kousei Minamoto. Para como estaban las cosas, ese nombre… Ese nombre debía ser el de su padre.

Abrazó de sus piernas para ponerlas contra su pecho, con la espalda contra una de las paredes y las rodillas bajo su barbilla.

Todo parecía volverse de cristal. Derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes que había sido construido en el aire. Porque saber de su padre era algo que siempre había deseado, algo que siempre había necesitado... Algo que siempre había querido.

Y ahora, con su nombre al alcanse de sus manos... No quería.

No quería saber de él, de ese hombre que jamás conoció. Pero también quería saber de él. Más que antes, el deseo de encontrar a su hermano lo invadía.

Un niño como él, de su edad, tan ajeno a los secretos como él mismo se sentía... ¿Por ese motivo quería saber de él? ¿O por qué al pensar en ese niño, una extraña calidez ocupaba su corazón? Kouji existía, era real y era su hermano gemelo.

No es que nunca en la vida había pensado en tener hermanos. Lo había hecho muchas veces mientras en su vida desfilaban numerosos hijos de familia. Pero había poco sentido en desear tener un hermano cuando su madre soltera se deavivía porque nada le faltase y ya tenía todo su corazón esperando por un padre que jamás conoció.

No iba a conseguir un hermano sólo con desearlo. O, al menos, eso había pensado desde siempre.

Pero la prueba de lo contrario estaba allí, entre sus dedos. _Una imagen dice más que mil palabra_s. Y lo único que podía pensar en que donde sea que estuviese Kouji, allí iba a estar su padre.

¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que tenía un hermano? Era parte de la familia, de esos lazos supuestamente indisolubles. No, supuestamente no. Eran lazos que perduraban más allá del tiempo y la distancia. Pero... ¿qué debía hacer? Siempre había sido una persona curiosa, y la existencia de un niño que compartía su sangre, a sus padres, su origen... Bueno, no podía dejar de pensar que debía ir a buscarlo.

Ya había sucedido una vez, cuando era niño, algo similar. Cuando era un niño que deseaba ver a su padre. Cuando era ingenuo e inocente y esperaba que un hombre se presentase en su puerta diciendo que era el autor de sus días, que había regresado para nunca marcharse; que se arrepentía de no haber vuelto a casa antes pero que ahora nada los separaría.

Tenía unos cinco años, quizás seis, cuando se le ocurrió pensar que su padre se había perdido y por eso no regresaba a la casa. Y como todo lo perdido, necesitaba ser encontrado. Había creído que la tarea llevaría apenas minutos y ni siquiera reparó en el frío del invierno que azotaba la ciudad en el momento en que salió de la casa, estando su abuela distraída por una llamada telefonica.

Una sonrisa triste le curvó los labios tras el recuerdo. La amargura había reemplazado la ilusión ciega de aquel entonces. En cada esquina había pensado que podía hallar a un hombre que lo reconociese, que supiese quien era él y que además… lo cambiase todo.

No había hallado a su padre, no, pero había hallado a Miu. Con el pequeño gato negro del que no recordaba su procedencia, se habían quedado junto al tronco de un árbol, en un parque cercano. Recordaba que había estado cansado de caminar y que tenía mucho frío para seguir. También que el gato negro —que luego se volvería su mascota— se había acurrucado en sus piernas y parecía haber querido darle calor.

Allí mismo, amparado por el árbol de Sakura, lo había encontrado su abuela.

Aún podía recordar las lágrimas de su madre —no recordaba haberlas visto antes— y la severa reprimenda que tuvo cuando, días después, una fuerte neumonía lo mantuvo en cama por semanas. Solía enfermar con frecuencia cuando era pequeño. De hecho, tenía una especie de imán para varios tipos de accidentes y demás.

Era una suerte que su madre fuese enfermera. Y sin embargo se sentía muy mal por preocuparla cada vez que estaba en cama, con fiebre o por causa de sus bajas defensas.

Tenía el consuelo que eso sucedía con poca frecuencia desde que había cumplido ocho años, aunque también tenía la desafortunada tendencia a tropezarse con cosas inexistentes en los momentos menos oportunos.

A veces se sentía muy torpe.

Caminó lentamente, avanzando por la habitación de su abuela, y se dirigió hacia uno de los espejos que estaban en la casa. Ese, en particular, era redondo y reflejaba por completo su rostro. Los ojos azules, oscuros como los de su madre, le devolvieron la mirada desde la imagen.

Se examinó con detenimiento y luego trató de imaginar el rostro de Kouji, pero fue bastante inútil.

Lo poco que sabía de los gemelos se reducía a la imagen de dos niños de características iguales. En su mente, eso era difícil de visualizar porque… Era difícil imaginar a un niño igual a él pero con otro nombre. Ninguna de las fotografías ayudaba, en ese sentido. Había muchos años de diferencia entre ellas y el rostro en el espejo.

Frunció el ceño, mirándose así mismo.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? La respuesta más rápida era obvia. Encontrar a su hermano, a Kouji.

Lo que temía, lo que le inquietaba, era lo que seguiría después. ¿Que haría sí llegaba a encontrar a Kouji? ¿Hablar con él y explicarlo todo? ¿Presentarse, simplemente? '_Hola, soy Kouichi. Tu hermano gemelo_.' No sonaba a algo muy prometedor. De todas formas... Había algo mucho más aterrador que eso. ¿Qué iba a suceder sí Kouji no quería saber nada de él? ¿Sí, como su padre, prefería mantenerlo a oscuras, lejos de su vida? Una rabia helada atravesó su cuerpo mientras sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en torno a esa idea.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre el mueble y clavó las uñas en la palma.

No, él -Kouji- le daría una oportunidad... ¿verdad?

Pero... ¿en realidad querría ir a buscarlo sí lo rechazaba?

No tenía caso ir detrás de alguien que podría irse en cualquier momento. En algún momento, todos se habían marchado. Su padre, su abuelo, su abuela...

Si tenía que perderlos a todos... Sí era así... Entonces prefería que Kouji fuese sólo una idea, sólo otra ausencia en su corazón. Justo como su padre. Figuras sin rostro que jamás formaron parte de su vida... Pero Kouji tenía rostro. Uno parecido al suyo, probablemente. Y las ausencias en su corazón, ese dolor inexplicable, tenían nombre a partir de ese momento.

Kouichi supo sólo una cosa. Sí todo ocurriese al revés, le gustaría que su hermano fuese a buscarlo. Sin importar el resto, Kouji era su familia. Esa familia que estaba rota, que tuvo que aprender a aceptar y que amaba, sin importar que.

—¿Kouichi, cariño? Estoy en casa —escuchó la voz de su madre y quedó inmóvil frente al espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron y la caja delatora apareció en su campo de visión, en una borrosa perspectiva— ¿Dónde estás?

Su madre, cuidadosamente, evitaba el dormitorio de su abuela desde que había tratado de guardar sus cosas. Le había dicho a Kouichi que ese cuarto extra era ahora algo que ocupaba espacio pero ambos sabían que nadie iba a llenarlo, nunca. Porque ese siempre sería el cuarto de Tsubame.

—Enseguida voy, mamá —gritó, más alto de lo que había pretendido.

Acomodó la caja en su sitio con torpeza y salió de la habitación antes de que Tomoko fuese a buscarlo.

El rostro cansado de la autora de sus días le mostró una sonrisa cuando llegó al pequeño living. Ella le dio un ligero apreton en la mejilla y un beso en la frente, antes de sentarse junto a la mesa.

Kouichi sintió el silencio incómodo palpitando en el aire. No podía dejar que las cosas siguiesen así.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, mamá? —cuestionó, antes de prepararle un poco té.

Al principio, después de que su abuela... Se _marchase_, no había sabido como actuar.

Se sintió muy mal con su comportamiento, mientras su madre parecía llevar a rastras todo ese dolor en su mirada.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Era culpa suya, lo sabía.

Había sido distante con su madre. Se había sentido _herido_ y _traicionado_. Se _sentía_ herido y traicionado. ¿Cómo podían ser como antes las cosas? Todo había cambiado lo suficiente para hacer imposible regresar al pasado. ¿Por qué ella nunca había dicho nada sobre su otro hijo? ¿Por que el silencio? Ese silencio lleno de secretos que palpitaba en cada rincón. ¿Por qué los habían separado? ¿Por qué no podía conocer a su padre, a su hermano?

¿Era por qué no era el buen hijo que tenía que ser? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Quiero hablar contigo, Kouichi.

Retiró la mano de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que algo ardía contra las yemas de sus dedos. Se había quemado con el fuego, lo que era simplemente genial. Fingió mantenerse ocupado con las infusiones que había ofrecido

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

—Quiero que me digas como estás.

Levantó las cejas, con incredulidad. Eso ni siquiera había sido una pregunta y lo había tomado desprevenido, totalmente. Agradeció que se hallaba de espaldas a su madre porque necesitaba controlar su expresión y luego soltó un suspiro, apenas perceptible.

—Estoy bien —hizo una pausa, ligera, mientras servía el agua caliente en las dos tazas— Echo de menos a mi abuela —volvió a tomar aire, sin volverse. Se recriminó las lágrimas que nublaron su visión—… pero es normal ¿no? Los dos la extrañamos, a los dos nos hace falta.

—Sí, lo sé —su madre hizo otro breve silencio— Pero me pregunto... ¿Te he dejado mucho tiempo solo, Kouichi?

Luchó contra las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar. Podía sentir la mirada de su madre en su espalda y se veía incapaz de encontrar su voz.

—Kaoru-san me dijo que he ido al hospital más veces de las que era requerido, que estaba trabajando demasiado. Que debía estar en casa... —Tomoko parecía pensar en voz alta y no conversar con él— Y he pensado que es cierto, que te he descuidado mucho todo este tiempo. ¿Quiere que me tome unos días libres? Podemos ir a casa de Ichiro…

Ichiro Kimura era un primo de su madre por la rama paterna, o algo similar. Algunos de sus parientes estaban en otro distrito. Vivía muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, pero siempre los recibía con los brazos abiertos cuando viajaban para visitarlos. Los hospedaba en su casa, como si eso no fuese nada molesto. A Kouichi le habían dicho que era porque la casa donde vivía Ichiro la habían conseguido sus abuelos maternos y siempre eran bienvenidos. Solían ir a su casa en cada verano por comodidad y porque Tsubame solía recriminarle a Tomoko que si estaba cerca de la casa, tendía a preocuparse en exceso. Lo mejor era aire limpio en vacaciones.

Además, Ichiro tenía dos hijos —primos suyos en algún grado— y para Kouichi siempre era agradable estar con ellos.

—Tal vez sería bueno —murmuró, tratando de escapar por la tangente. No quería responder a los demás cuestionamientos de su madre. Se aventuró a mirarla con disimulo.

Tomoko tenía una expresión cansada, algo abatida y una sonrisa apenas distinguible.

Siempre iba a ser muy débil para enfadarse con ella, no podía. No, con todas las cosas que había hecho por él a lo largo de su vida. No, con todo ese dolor que llevaba a cuestas y del que nunca parecía poder deshacerse. Su madre era una luchadora, por supuesto, pero no tenía a nadie que velase por ella. Para eso, estaba él. No podía dejar que su madre siguiese sufriendo en silencio.

Avanzó hasta llegar a su lado. Tenía que esforzarse para hablar sin bajar la voz.

—Mamá —comenzó, sin poder hallar las palabras correctas—... Por favor, no digas que me has descuidado. Sé todo lo que has hecho por mí —negó, sencillamente. La había admirado desde pequeño por eso. Lo había sacado adelante sin ayuda de nadie— Nunca me has descuidado. No tienes que preocuparte por mí —aseguró, con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz de reunir— Yo estaré bien. Siempre te ocupas de mí y me cuidas. Pero nunca cuidas de ti misma. _Lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz, mamá._

Lo sorprendió ver como cambiaba la expresión del rostro de su madre.

Tomoko levantó uno de sus brazos y le acarició la mejilla, con una sonrisa triste filtrandose en sus labios.

—Soy tu madre. Es normal que eso sea así, hijo mío. Tú eres lo más valioso que me dio la vida... Eres lo único que me queda, Kouichi-kun, no quiero perderte a ti _también _—aseveró ella, antes de soltar un suspiro triste. Le dio ganas de llorar y tuvo que contenerse. Ella le sonrió— Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño.

_—Mamá..._

Le pidió, con un gesto sencillo, que la dejase hablar. Sus palabras murieron en sus labios.

—Pero... Siempre he querido darte cosas y siento que no he podido… —volvió a suspirar, apenada— A veces tengo la sensación de que te he obligado a crecer antes de tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza, nuevamente— _No_ es cierto —aseveró, con obstinación. Parpadeó, antes de poder esbozar una sonrisa—Me has dado todo lo que necesito. Además, nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿cierto?

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa más amplia y más sincera, antes de abrir sus brazos para retenerlo con fuerza entre ellos —Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

En medio de tantos mares de confusión y dudas, esa resultaba ser la única certeza. Y, por el momento, era suficiente.

**...**


	4. IV

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_De los antiguos dolores y las decisiones futuras_

* * *

El inicio de las clases estaba demasiado cerca para ignorarlo por más tiempo. Dos semanas, quizás. Unos pocos días más destinados al receso de verano y finalmente, todo tomaría su rumbo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo en algún momento y solo podía guiarse en fugaces instantes, cuando sus ojos se topaban con los números negros del almanaque.

Aunque no quería concentrarse en ello, sus ojos volvían una y otra vez hacia el inicio del mes.

Otro par de semanas habían pasado desde el funeral de su abuela. Tiempo donde pretendía olvidar el vacío que había quedado en su lugar.

Pretensiones inútiles, comenzaba a suponer. Llegado a ese punto, le pareció que no era sano pensar de ese modo. Pero llevaba mucho haciéndolo, como para cambiarlo tan rápido. Las ausencias eran mucho más dolorosas de lo que se solía creer. Podía asegurarlo sin duda alguna.

Y, sin embargo, el tiempo no se detenía. Todo seguía su rumbo. Se encontraban muy, muy cerca del noveno mes y con ello, del fin del verano. Kouichi comenzaba a pensar que esa estación del año estaba destinada a no gustarle jamás.

Regresar a la escuela le habría entusiasmado, en otro tiempo. Vería rostros amistosos, sus compañeros ya regresarían de las vacaciones —no es que fuese un chico excepcionalmente extrovertido y sociable pero solía llevarse bien con la mayoría— y se mantendría ocupado en otras cosas.

Estudios, lecturas y exámenes. Podría dedicarse a las pruebas de aptitud que le habían propuesto para ser adelantado un año en los estudios.

Pensar demasiado comenzaba a afectarle, estaba seguro.

Casi le parecía ver unos ojos en las penumbras de su habitación cuando se quedaba solo por las noches. Ojos rojos y codiciosos que lo vigilaban, insistentes. Como si alguien buscase algo de él, pese a que no tenía idea de lo que podía ser ese '_algo'_

Sí... Eso, definitivamente, _no_ era normal.

Era una especie de pesadilla familiar, de alguna manera.

Algo que había sentido antes, o que estaba sintiendo a menudo. Le hacia preguntarse sí alguna vez había tenido miedo de la oscuridad. Después de todo, era de los miedos más comunes que existían. Las tinieblas hechizan, seducen, _ocultan_...

Curiosa era su relación con la oscuridad.

No le temía exactamente a ella, sino a lo que podía ocultar en sus fauces. Y, aún así, no era el peor de sus miedos. Incluso podía refugiarse en ella, para escapar de los ojos ajenos porque no hay mejor lugar que una habitación oscura para despistar a los curiosos. La oscuridad guarda secretos. Y sólo una pequeña luz bastaba para que la oscuridad no se viese tan terrible.

Ser _abandonado_, por otra parte...

Los días eran diferentes para unos pocos, la mayoría no era conciente de nada. Sólo aquellos que perdían seres amados, notaban la diferencia.

Tampoco podía culparlos.

Algo triste de pensar, aún estando en multitudes... Las personas estaban destinadas a terminar solas.

—¿Kouichi? —La voz de su madre rompió su ensimismamiento de manera repentina. Ella lo miraba con una extraña inquietud en sus ojos azules.

Le sonrió. Parecía que aprendería a sonreír aún cuando todo se tornaba confuso y molesto. Su abuela decía… _Siempre_ había dicho que el arte de reír de sus propios problemas era lo que le permitía seguir.

Tal vez era algo genético.

Aún antes de que pudiera contestar, ya lo habían interrumpido. —No puedo creer cuanto has crecido, jovencito. Y pensar que te conozco desde que eras un bebé —sonrió la mujer que estaba detrás de su madre, con los brazos en jarras y la sonrisa brillante.

Midori Kaoru-san.

Era una de las enfermeras que trabajaban en el hospital, con Tomoko.

De hecho, era mucho más que eso.

Kouichi sabía que, sí no podía recurrir a su abuela o a su madre, siempre podía pedir ayuda a Kaoru-san. Una especie de _tía postiza_, sí tenía que llamarla de algún modo particular. Ella iba a ayudarlo en cuanto pudiese, sin dudar. Siempre se lo había dicho, y él era totalmente conciente de su sinceridad. Además, se trataba de la única mujer que podía competir con su madre en terquedad y eso no era poco. Sabía que era mayor que Tomoko por unos cuántos años, que había enviudado y sus dos hijos mayores vivían en Osaka.

Pero eso no le quitaba la alegría de los ojos miel.

Sonrió en respuesta a las palabras de la mujer. No sabía exactamente que decir en un momento así. Es decir, sí, había crecido pero apenas unos centímetros. Nada demasiado diferente a la forma como se veía un par de meses atrás. En el sentido físico, al menos.

Su gorra azul, su chaleco y su camiseta roja. Todo igual. No había cambiado.

—No he crecido tanto —replicó, sencillamente— No me has visto en solo unos meses.

—Pero has crecido —continuó ella y Kouichi asintió, sabiendo que ella buscaba que le diera la razón. Lo examinó con interés —. Sin duda, tu madre tendrá que espantar a tus futuras pretendientes en poco tiempo —Kaoru se rió y él se ruborizó. Los ojos miel no abandonaron nunca su rostro mientras que ella meditaba sobre algo que había visto en el niño — No apostaría, pero pienso que hay algo distinto en ti, Kouichi-kun.

Frunció el ceño, de forma inmediata, preguntándose sí tenía un cartel de neón en la frente o algo así. Negó casi al instante. Tal vez, demasiado rápido, y procuró calmarse antes de volver a retomar su actitud anterior.

La mujer sonrió y alargó la mano, para tomar la suya.

—Todos echamos de menos a Tsubame. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Kou-kun. Sí necesitas algo... Y puedo ayudarte, lo haré.

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al notar el cariño con el que ella le hablaba y se le atravesaron en las cuerdas vocales todas sus acusaciones. Ecos lejanos y perdidos llenaron sus pensamientos.

¿Podría decirle a Kaoru Midori lo que le preocupaba? ¿Y sí ella se lo decía a su madre? ¿Y sí su madre se enteraba de que él sabía la verdad? ¿Y sí Kaoru-san también sabía de la existencia de Kouji? ¿Y sí sabía donde hallarlo? ¿Y sí...

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Asumió que Kaoru lo entendería como una negativa y se forzó a hablar con ella.

—Mamá me preocupa —confesó. Y era verdad. Aunque no era todo.

Kaoru suspiró —Tomoko es una mujer fuerte. Se repondrá, ¿sabes? Ella está muy preocupada por ti.

_¿Por él?_ Eso lo hizo sentirse mucho peor. Sus ojos bajaron, la culpa subió por cada rincón hasta nublarlo todo.

—Hay secretos que envenenan, por muy inocentes que puedan parecer. En eso te pareces a tus padres… Tu madre suele reservarse sus cosas, como hacia tu padre. Entonces, las cosas estallaban con más fuerza. Uno detrás del otro. Jamás fueron compatibles.

Kouichi levantó la cabeza con violencia inesperada y Kaoru encontró lo que buscaba. Se ruborizó cuando encontró los ojos claros de la mujer que estaba frente a él, por lo sencillo que le resultaba ver a través de sus acciones.

—¿Se trata de tú padre, Kouichi-kun? ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Su _padre_.

Cuando cerraba los ojos y pensaba en su padre, podía escuchar una voz muy lejana. Siempre le contaba cuentos, o tal vez, todo era causa de sus fantasías. No podía diferenciarlo. Era muy pequeño cuando él se marchó. Había dejado de esperarlo hacia tiempo pero nunca había dejado de hacerle falta.

Porque su padre seguía siendo un vacío muy grande en su corazón. No sabía nada de él, apenas y se había aprendido su nombre.

Kousei.

¿Le interesaba conocer a su padre? Claro que sí. Pero, ¿y luego, qué? ¿Y sí lo rechazaba? ¿Y sí no era lo que él esperaba? ¿Y sí... No lo quería?

¿Y Kouji? ¿Qué es lo que Kouji haría sí lo conociera?

Eran demasiadas preguntas de las que temía la respuesta.

Pero su abuela...

Tsubame le había pedido que encontrase a Kouji. Le había hablado de un hermano.

¿Cómo podía él ignorar ese fragmento de su vida? ¿Cómo podía no ignorarlo?

—Mi padre —vaciló. Su voz se perdió en el aire y Kaoru lo miró con fijeza—... ¿Me hablarías de mi padre si te pregunto, Kaoru-san?

Ella se movió incómoda bajo su mirada. Su respuesta también era evidente en ese simple gesto, casi inconciente. No. Kouichi la esperaba. Había recibido una respuesta así antes.

Su abuela siempre le decía que ella no podía hablarle de ello, que debía ir a buscar a su madre con sus dudas.

—Kou-kun...

—Lo sé. Debería preguntarle a mi madre —suspiró.

Kaoru le acarició el cabello, como si fuese un niño pequeño. No se sentía mucho mayor —Ustedes dos se parecen mucho, como te he dicho. Sí le preguntas, estoy segura de que ella te dirá lo que quieras saber.

_Pero la lastimaría en el proceso_, discutió él en su fuero interno.

Su madre... Tomoko los había dejado solos cuando se retiró para hacer algunos mandados. Kouichi supuso —demasiado tarde—, que lo había dejado con Kaoru-san para que le dijese a ella lo que le molestaba.

A veces resultaba extraño ser tan similar a su madre en personalidad, porque a los dos les costaba decir en voz alta sus problemas. Siempre era mejor enterrarlos en su corazón. Sí quedaban en lo profundo, ya no serían capaces de dañar. A nadie, o bueno, a nadie más que a uno mismo.

Su abuela siempre había querido cambiar eso, consideró con amargura.

_Por más que cierres los ojos y te niegues a verlos, tus miedos, tus dudas seguirán allí hasta que los enfrentes. Seguirán existiendo mientras lo permitas._ Eso era lo que siempre decía. Era una mujer muy sabia, en sus palabras siempre relucía la verdad.

O eso había pensado desde pequeño.

Pero su abuela había sido siempre una mujer valiente. Y lo que él carecía era, justamente, de valentía.

Sin embargo, a decir verdad, estaba claro que no sabía en que más creer.

¿Cómo confiaría en alguien que le negó la verdad toda su vida? Le daba miedo preguntar a su madre, desenterrar viejos dolores y marchitar aún más la alegría de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía juzgarla sí había sido su sostén, el pilar entero de su vida? ¿Cómo podía exigirle la verdad sí ese silencio era lo que ella deseaba?

—Supongo que sí —suspiró. Kaoru lo miró enarcando una ceja. Parecía divertirse, a medias, con su respuesta.

—¿No se lo preguntarás, cierto?

No tenía caso evitar la cuestión. Sencillamente, lo negó —No le mencione a mi madre sobre esto, por favor —pidió, en voz baja, un segundo después— Quiero hablar con ella —prometió— Pero aún... No es el momento.

Kaoru volvió a mostrarle una sonrisa. —No le diré nada sobre esto, si tu lo haces. No es un pecado que quieras saber sobre tu origen, Kou-kun —Sonrió Midori, aunque era una expresión triste— Pero no presiones mucho a tu madre por ahora. Ella no está tan bien como dice que está.

Asintió, silenciosamente. Lo sabía —Es demasiado pronto —musitó.

—Tal vez, sí. Pero quizás nunca encuentres el tiempo ideal de Tomoko. Hay cicatrices que tardan en sanar sino se las cura de vez en cuando… Y ella ha dejado mucha agua correr.

No sabía como interpretar eso, pero lo dejó pasar. Kaoru tampoco insistió en la conversación porque su madre estaba entrando al living cuando él terminó de asimilar sus palabras.

Había demasiadas cosas que no entendía, que no quería comprender, que necesitaba olvidar.

Tal vez buscar a Kouji, a su padre, rebuscar el pasado... No era tan buena idea. ¿Las cosas estaban bien sin ellos, no? Esas heridas tendrían que sanar, tal vez era mejor dedicarse a curar a su familia rota y no preocuparse por aquella que estaba perdida.

La imagen de la fotografía que había hallado pocos días atrás se movió en el baúl cerrado de sus pensamientos.

Sí, quería encontrar a Kouji desesperadamente pero... ¿Y sino valía la pena?

—¿No quieres quedarte a cenar, Kaoru? —cuestionó Tomoko, unas horas más tarde.

El día había cedido por completo al poder de la noche. El cielo oscuro bañado de estrellas lo saludó cuando, junto a su madre, abrió la puerta para despedir a Midori.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Hoy saldré con Motoki-san —rió la mujer, con un deje de diversión. Hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano —Kouichi-kun ven a despedirme. Sabes que no sé cuando volveré a verte, niño testarudo.

A Kouichi solía sorprenderle que Kaoru pareciese tan poco japonesa con su risa y sus ojos chispeantes. Olvidaba, a menudo, que había estado en el extranjero muchos años.

Negó con la cabeza y luego se acercó para recibir un cariñoso apretón en la mejilla.

—Cuídate mucho, Kou-kun —saludó la mujer. Kouichi sonrió suavemente. No entendía del todo porque Kaoru era la única que le llamaba de ese modo —Nos vemos mañana, Tomoko. ¿Estás segura que no quieres tomarte unos días de descanso?

La voz de Tomoko Kimura era firme —Trabajar es salud, Kaoru.

Midori hizo una extraña y graciosa mueca —No en exceso. Ningún exceso es bueno, Tomoko —Sonrió— Pero obviamente, no harás caso a lo que te digo. Tal madre, tal hijo —le guiñó un ojo— A ver sí la convences de que no se exija tanto, Kouichi. Quizás tengas más suerte.

Quiso soltar un suspiro pero sólo esbozó una sonrisa, como respuesta. Lo intentaba, de verdad. La terquedad debía estar en sus venas, también.

No escuchó lo que Tomoko respondía.

Cuando Midori Kaoru se marchó, y la cena se dividió solamente entre ellos dos, Kouichi se dio cuenta de lo solitaria que se veía esa casa, lo solitaria que se sentía. Se preguntó sí su madre era tan conciente de eso como el mismo se sentía. Conversaron un poco pero resultaba evidente que había algo que le preocupaba a la autora de sus días, algo que la distraía y el joven apenas pudo rescatar unas respuestas vagas.

Le tocaba lavar los trastos así que no se quedó mucho tiempo en su lugar una vez que terminó de cenar. Tampoco podría haberlo hecho.

Evidentemente, ese día no era como los demás. No podía dejar de preguntarse porqué. Algo se asomó en el fondo de sus pensamientos, y de pronto, todo encajó. La visita de Kaoru, la actitud melancólica, la tristeza palpable...

—Mamá —llamó antes de retirarse a dormir, un par de horas después. Le había llevado demasiado tiempo decidirse a preguntarle sí había algo malo— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La encontró desamparada cuando regresó la mirada. Sola, sentada en la cama vacía y pulcramente ordenada, con los ojos empañados.

—¿Mamá? —repitió vacilante, dando un paso hacia el interior del dormitorio.

Tomoko lo miró con cariño —Sólo estoy un poco triste, cariño, este día. No es nada.

Pero si era algo. Kouichi lo sabía. Por algo había estado evitando el almanaque desde que había hallado la caja de los secretos, con todos esos documentos que le invadían los pensamientos. Ese día, era el aniversario de la boda de su madre.

Se acercó con torpeza y la rodeó con sus brazos. Se sorprendió aun más cuando ella se hundió en su abrazo y la acarició el cabello, con ternura.

No habló, no preguntó. Se quedó en silencio hasta que el tiempo se consumió. Pero escuchó un suspiro que cambió toda su convicción. Un suspiro que jamás pensó escuchar y notó que Tomoko supuso que él dormía.

Comprendía la tristeza de su madre con tanta claridad que se sintió agotado.

Comprendió cual era el motivo, la causa, y el pesar. Lo envolvió y se dejó arrastrar por ello.

_Kouji_.

Y sólo por eso, él sabía que encontrar a su hermano valía toda la pena del mundo.

**...**

* * *

**N/A:** Esta historia no sé que rumbo tomará. Pensé que iba a ser un solo capítulo y parece que va a extenderse mucho más de lo planeado porque van surgiendo ideas al respecto. El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Tomoko. Sino, el siguiente. ¡Ah! Los ojos rojos e insistentes que se mencionan, aclaro, son los de Cherubimon. Sé que nunca se comenta que haya seguido a Kouichi pero creo que para buscarlo entre todos los niños del planeta, bueno, 'algo' debería haber estado haciendo mientras tanto.

También pronto aparecerán Kouji y Kousei. Porque no estaría completa la historia sin los cuatro puntos de vista.


End file.
